


Acquiring position. Lock-on established. Downloading latest intel package. Welcome back!

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Ingress (Video Game), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Enlightened named TheGlue has been blowing up his portals since day one and Thomas is determined to figure out who this guy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiring position. Lock-on established. Downloading latest intel package. Welcome back!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite excited to learn that Ingress is a legit fandom tag! So I just wanted to write something that was short and cute so this was born.

"God damn it." Thomas threatened to throw his phone across the room.

"Let me guess, TheGlue blew up another one of your portals." Minho rolled over on his bed to face his roommate.

"Yes! And I put up as many level seven resonators as I could, too!" Thomas was getting up and trying to find his shoes.

"And now you're getting up to go back to the library to reclaim it. He'll just destroy your claim in an hour." Minho glanced at his phone. "I swear it's just you, Thomas. He hasn't touched my portal at the rec center." The Asian liked pointing out the fact TheGlue only targeted the brunet.

"This is war." Thomas stormed out of their dorm room.

He had honestly been playing Ingress for about two weeks, mostly since Minho demanded he start playing. With their University being in a college town, there were hundreds a portals that helped level him up to seven in the two weeks. It also helped that Minho pretty much dragged him across the town every day to help aid the Resistance in destroying the portals stretched across the downtown hub every Saturday, even though the Enlightened came in and destroyed them the next day.

When it came to their campus, Thomas learned there were more members of the Resistance than Enlightened. But there was one Enlightened that irked him more than any other, that person being TheGlue. Whenever Thomas claimed a portal, TheGlue swooped in and blew it up and made it green. However, this guy only ever seemed to place level five or six resonators down with only one mod, usually just a common portal shield. It was like he wanted Thomas to try and reclaim it. If he could destroy a level seven portal, he had to at least be the same level. So why put down easy to destroy resonators?

It became a running joke among his teammates that him and TheGlue were courting each other, the only way they liked to explain what was going on. But what really drove Thomas insane was the fact he didn't know who this person was. He had staked out the library plenty of times trying to catch this guy trying to blow it up. However, nothing. Not even the Enlightened members he had met would reveal who TheGlue was, Gally just laughed in his face while Alby gave a shrug and asked if he had finished the English assignment.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Thomas ran across campus, Ingress alerting him that someone was attacking his portal at the coffee shop. He had to dodge a couple people, almost failing since he was more concerned with recharging his resonators so his portal wasn't captured. He reached the coffee shop and glanced around. There were people wandering around, any one of them could be this guy. Taking a deep breath, Thomas entered the shop.

"Hey, Tom. What brings you here?" Teresa's voice captured his attention before he could try to see if TheGlue was someone inside.

"Uh, coffee." Thomas looked at his phone, recharging his dying resonators.

"My guess is Ingress," Teresa began to make Thomas his usual drink. Handing it over a minute later. "How about you bring this to that kid over there." She held out another cup with a smile, motioning towards a blond in the far end booth. If Thomas remembered right, they were in English together and history. "Think of it as a thanks for the free drinks I give you."

Thomas wanted to groan. He had more important things to do than play delivery boy. His portal was about to be destroyed. "Fine." He grumbled and took the second cup. He wandered to the end booth and placed the cup down. "Here's your order." The guy looked up, smiling at Thomas.

"Thanks. I was wondering when I would hear her call me name. You're a life saver." The guy set his phone down to take a sip of the drink. It was then that Thomas noticed the screen.

"You're TheGlue?" The brunet nearly dropped his drink in shock. There on the screen was the green name TheGlue, with the level of 8 right before it.

"Took you long enough to catch me, Tommy. Or should I call you AgentEdison." The blond teased. "I think everyone in the Ingress community at school was keeping it from you." It took a minute for Thomas to remember this guy's name. Newt.

"So you've been destroying my portals since day one and setting them back up at such low levels why?" It's been bugging him. Even when Thomas was back in the lower levels, Newt always put up low level resonators so he could blow them up.

"So eventually you'd get up the nerve to try harder to find me so I could ask you to get some coffee." Thomas had to sit down at that, just staring at the other. All of this was so Newt could ask him out? "It was Minho's plan, really. I wanted to ask you out but wanted help and he came up with the idea. He agreed to get you into Ingress, I just had to keep right out of reach and eventually you'd seek me out."

Thomas thought back on it, how persistent Minho became at trying to get him to play this game. How hard Minho pushed him to level up, teased him whenever TheGlue would blow up one of his portals and encouraged him to take it back, how it was always Minho who teased him about TheGlue always going after him and yet Thomas had no clue who the guy was. 

"And I found you." Thomas responded after a minute.

"And I got my coffee date," Newt laughed before hitting his phone once more. "And destroyed your portal." Thomas groaned.

"I'm not dating someone not on my side of this fight." Newt grinned as he leaned forward.

"Guess this will remain a forbidden love, Tommy, because I'm not changing." And perhaps Thomas didn't want Newt to switch. After all, this rivalry was what connected them. Working together didn't seem like it'd be as fun, or as interesting.


End file.
